The Incident
by DarkXKing
Summary: After an incident during lunch. Kim and Ron's relationship changes for better or for worse. Read to find out. Before So the Drama. KimXRon. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: The incident

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kim Possible_

* * *

**The Incident**

The clock struck at 12 and Middleton High school's bell rang throughout the school. A lean blonde-haired boy scampered out of the class with a red-haired girl in tow.

"C'mon KP. It's double-cheese pizza day. We need to hurry before it runs out," cried the blond-haired teenager dragging the girl with him.

"Alright. I'm coming, I'm coming… slow down Ron," said the red-head.

Ron slowed down and put his right hand behind his head looking sheepish. "Sorry about that KP," Ron said. "I'm just really hungry and so does Rufus." Ron looked at the naked-mole rat in his pocket. The mole rat nodded and cried, "Hnk, yup! Yup!"

The two teens entered the cafeteria. They lined up to get their lunch.

"So, Ron, we still have the science project due next week. I'm thinking you can come over to my house so we can finish it."

"Yeah, sure," said Ron. "What are we supposed to do again," said Ron sheepishly. Kim sighed. Sometimes she wished her best-friend would take school more seriously. They are juniors now. They only have one more year before graduation and onto colleges or universities. Ron can't continue with his slacker attitude. "We are supposed to write a report of the effect of pollution to the environment and we are supposed to present our research to the class."

After getting their double-cheesed pizza, they made their way towards a table with an African-American teenage girl.

"Hey, Monique," cried Kim.

"Hey, GF!" Monique exclaimed. "Hey, are you free this Saturday? There is going to be a massive sale in Club Banana," Monique said.

"I would love to go, but me and Ron have to finish our science project this weekend."

"C'mon GF! It's only one day! You can show off to all the hotties in school with our new clothes," said Monique.

"I don't know," Kim sighed. She looked at her best-friend who was oblivious to the girl's conversation with ravishing the double-cheese pizza. "What do you think Ron," Kim asked.

The boy looked up looking confused. "What do I think what," said Ron. "Monique invited me to go shopping this Saturday, but I was thinking of doing our project in the weekend. So, I'm asking what do you think."

Ron remained silent for a minute. When he spoke he said, "What do you want to do Kim? It's ok for me if you want to go shopping this Saturday. We still have a lot of time to finish our project."

Kim squealed. She hugged Ron tightly squealing thank yous. "Okay Kim calm down." She lets go of Ron looking embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm just so excited. I'm getting some new clothes."

"You would also get to show off to all the guys in school," said Monique. "Monique!" cried Kim admonishing her friend. Monique just chuckled. The two girls heard a slurping sound and saw Ron licking the plate clean. The two girls cringed at the boy's action. "Ew, Ron, stop that," said Kim. "It looks disgusting."

Ron stopped and put the plate down. He let out a huge sigh and rubbed his belly. Rufus copied his owner's actions. "That was delicious," said Ron looking satisfied. "Hnk yup…yup," Rufus said. Ron got up and said, "I'm going to see if there's anymore." He left the table and went towards the lunch ladies hoping there are still some pizzas left.

The two girls looked at Ron's retreating back when Monique said, "Man, the boy really needs a girlfriend to think about anything other than food." When Kim heard the word "boyfriend" she felt a small twinge in her heart. She dismissed it and she looked at Monique frowning and said, "I don't think finding Ron a girlfriend is the solution for Ron to cut back with his food obsession."

"HEY! WATCH IT LOSER!"

The two girls knew whose voice the screech belonged. They saw a pretty brunette surrounded by her posse. Kim and Monique stood up and went to investigate what happened. There was a gathering of students. The two girls pushed through the crowd and saw Ron with pizza stain all over his shirt.

"What is going on here," cried Kim. She immediately went to Ron's side to see if his okay. Bonnie Rockwaller, the brunette, looked at Kim with a hateful glare, "Your loser friend ran into me! I'm lucky that his food didn't stain my clothes. These are designer clothes! My life would be ruined if your friend's carelessness ruined my clothes."

"I said I was sorry," said Ron. "SORRY," Bonnie screeched. "Do you think sorry would clean designer clothes? I know your lack of fashion sense does not tell you the travesty you could have caused."

Kim rolled her eyes looking exasperated. "C'mon Bonnie ease up. Ron said sorry already. Also your clothes look fine. You're blowing this incident out of proportion." Before Bonnie can say anything Kim turned to Ron. "C'mon Ron let's get you cleaned up."

"Oh man, I don't think this stain can be washed off."

"Here Ron, I have an extra shirt," a voice in the crowd said. The students parted and a young teen in a mechanical wheel-chair rolled towards Ron and Kim holding a yellow t-shirt with a single stripe at the end of each sleeves. Ron grabbed the shirt and said, "Thanks Felix." The boy waved his hand. "It's nothing."

Ron wanting to get out of the sticky clothed removed is red jersey and shirt underneath without any regards to his surroundings. After removing his shirt there was a smattering of clicks from students' camera phones, mostly girls.

Kim looked at her best-friend with a huge blush. She was partly embarrassed because her friend removed his shirt without any desire for privacy but mostly because of her friend's well-toned body.

Ron's body was sporting muscles and a six-pack. His chest also looks larger without the baggy clothes. Kim wanted nothing more than to rub her hand all over her friend's body. Kim was not the only one. All the girls present wanted to run their hands all over the blonde-boy's body. Even Bonnie was having impure thoughts regarding the blonde. 'Oh my God, I can't believe the loser had such a body. Not even Brick have muscles liked Stoppable,' she thought. She immediately shook her head reminding her that the blonde-teen was still a loser in terms of the social hierarchy of high school. She can't help admire the view and seemed disappointed when the boy covered up his muscles. Bonnie was not alone. All the girls, even Kim, looked disappointed when Ron covered-up.

Ron looked confused at the student's faces. Some have mouths open and some girls were drooling. "What," said Ron completely oblivious to the reaction his well-toned body caused. He looked at Kim and she immediately looked away. Ron was about to say something to Kim when the school bell rang snapping the students' stupor.

"C'mon KP, let's get to class," said Ron grabbing his friends hand. He did not see Kim blush even deeper and the girls glare daggers at Kim looking jealous.

'I need to take a long cold shower when I get home,' thought Kim.

* * *

AN: This is my first multi-chap fic. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: To Friendzone or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kim Possible_

It has been a weird day for Ron Stoppable. Since lunch time he had noticed a lot of weird looks from the other students. Even Kim, his best-friend, is looking at him weirdly.

All the girls and some boys couldn't stop looking at the blonde-boy's body. Felix's t-shirt hugged his body like a second skin. They could see the hard muscle of Ron's arms. They can also see the six-pack of the blonde teenager. His chest also looked bigger now that the baggy clothes had been removed. They could only fantasize of what it would feel like to run their hands all over those hard muscles.

Ron shivered. 'What is going on,' thought Ron. He would need to talk to Kim about what is up with all the stares.

The boy was completely lost to his own thoughts that he had not heard the teacher speaking to him.

"STOPPABLE," yelled the teacher. With a loud yelp, Ron stumbled out of his seat. The class laughed.

"C'mon Stoppable. Pay attention. You won't be able to any good colleges if you keep spacing out in class," said the teacher.

Ron sat back down to his seat blushing. "Sorry about that teach," said Ron rubbing the back of his head. "It won't happen again."

The teacher unconvinced decided to finish the lesson but would be keeping a close eye on Stoppable for the rest of the class. Ron turned to Kim who had a concerned look in her eyes but also something else. Ron can't figure out what it was.

When Ron was told off by the teacher, Kim looked concerned for her friend. She saw Ron in deep thought and was wondering what he was thinking. 'I hope it's nothing too serious,' thought Kim. When Ron looked at her she keeps remembering his hot, gorgeous body.

'There's that weird look again,' thought Ron. 'Seriously, what is going on?'

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. When Ron was heading towards the door, some pretty-looking girl walked up to him to bid farewell. Ron was shocked. No girl had ever said goodbye to him much less acknowledge him. Ron was speechless and only waved goodbye. The girl giggled and left a dumbfounded Ron.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said a voice behind Ron. Another pretty girl talked to Ron. Ron, completely amazed by the sudden acknowledgment from the girls in his class could only nod his head rapidly. That is when Ron felt a cold, murderous feeling behind him. Ron reluctantly looked back and saw Kim Possible with an angry looked.

"Uh…are you okay KP," asked Ron.

Kim saw all the girls looking at her friend with lustful stares. She has been seeing them ever since lunch period. She felt annoyed that all these hussies were undressing her Ron in front of HER. Only she can looked at Ron like that. No one else. When that thought entered her head. Kim immediately shook her head.

'Oh my God. I can't think like that. Ron is only my best-friend.' Kim immediately felt a small twinge in her heart when she thought Ron as only a friend. When she saw a couple of girls talking to Ron, a massive rush of anger and jealousy welled inside her. These girls don't care about Ron. They only care about his looks. She would have to protect her Ron from all these hussies.

"Hello…KP…is anyone in there." Kim immediately snapped out of her stupor. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Kim with a voice a few octaves higher. Ron did not believe her at all. But, he decided to let it go. He was hungry for some Nacos.

"C'mon KP. Let's stop at Bueno Nachos for some Nacos," said Ron. "Okay," Kim responded.

The two teenagers were walking towards Bueno Nachos when Ron decided to ask Kim about the weird day the boy just had.

"It's been a weird day…huh Kim," said Ron. "What," said Kim looking confused. "What are you talking about," asked Kim. "You know…all these weird stares I've been getting," said Ron.

"What's up with that?"

Kim could only remain silent. She couldn't form the words that it was because they saw Ron's well-sculpted body.

"Do you think it has to do something with the incident with Bonnie," asked Ron. "Maybe," Kim answered meekly. "Are they mad or something," asked Ron. Ron wondered if it is because he, the loser, dared to almost ruin Bonnie's clothes, who is considered high school royalty. "I don't think so," said Kim.

Kim was right. If the girls were mad at him (i.e. the loser) for ruining Bonnie's clothes, they wouldn't talk to him.

When the two teens finally arrived at Bueno Nachos, Ron's musings immediately went out the window only to be replaced by the thoughts of Nacos.

Kim went to their usual spot while Ron went to buy their food.

A thin-looking man with glasses went to take Ron's orders.

"Hello sir, welcome to Bueno Nachos, may I take your order."

"Hey Ned, it's me Ron, I'm a regular here remember."

Ned looked dumbfounded. This hunk was Ron Stoppable. With the tight, yellow shirt, Ned did not recognize it was Ron. "Oh, hey Ron. What happened to your signature red jersey?"

"It was stained by pizzas," said Ron. Ned nodded, understanding the blonde's change in fashion.

"So the regular then," asked Ned. Ron nodded. Ned brought Ron's orders and took Ron's payment.

Ron walked to Kim who was in deep thought.

When Ron was getting their order, Kim could only think about what has transpired today. Before lunch period, she only looked at Ron as her clumsy, lovable best-friend. Now, ever since the incident, Kim has been having other thoughts about Ron. Impure thoughts. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a tray was slammed on the table.

"What are you thinking about, KP," asked Ron. "Nothing," said Kim immediately.

"Well, let's dig in," said Ron. Rufus, who has been sleeping in Ron's pocket all day smelled the delicious aroma of the Nacos. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and saw food.

"Hnk. Yay, food," exclaimed the naked mole-rat. Rufus and Ron instantly began devouring the food in front of them. Kim looked at them fondly. Classic Ron. He may look differently but he is still the same goofball. She couldn't jeopardize their friendship by looking at Ron as a possible boyfriend. She would have to push all these immodest thoughts deep down. Their friendship would always remain the same.

'But, it won't though. The relationship between Ron has completely changed,' said a voice inside Kim's head.

The voice was right. No matter how Kim rationalize that their relationship would not change, ever since Ron revealed the hunk that he is to the entire school and herself, she would never looked at Ron the same way again.

Oh, what can a teen-heroine supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kim Possible_

AN: Hey all! I just want to thank to all the readers of my story. It means a lot that you all enjoy my story. Thank you! :D

* * *

Kim Possible had finally returned home. She was greeted by a short-haired red-head in a white lab-coat with a purple dress underneath.

"Hi mom, I'm home," Kim said.

"Hi honey! How was school," Kim's mom, Anne Possible, replied. "It was fine," Kim responded. "Did anything interesting happen at school today," Anne asked. Kim immediately began blushing when she remembered the incident at lunchtime with Ron.

"No, nothing happened," Kim said with a high voice.

Anne's eyebrow rose when she saw Kim's red face and her high-pitched answer. She knows something happened at school. If Kim does not want to tell her then she won't pry. She'll listen when Kim is ready.

"Well…that's good," Anne said. "Dinner will be ready at seven."

Kim looked at the clock. She still has several hours for her to do her homework to distract her from the incident today.

Kim entered her bedroom. She tossed her bag in the corner of her room. She then plopped face-down on the bed. Kim does not know why she felt so tired. 'I think a small nap would help,' Kim thought as she slowly drifts to sleep.

_Dreamscape_

_Kim Possible dropped down on the cold hard floor. She then rushed towards the nearest goon and punched him in the midsection. The goon then fell clutching his stomach and Kim followed up with a kick to the temple. The goon fell unconscious. Ten other henchmen heard the commotion and saw Kim Possible knocked out one of their comrades. With a war cry, they rushed towards the teen-heroine to capture her._

_The first henchmen that reached Kim was met with a high kick. Another goon came towards Kim and she punched him to the jaw. Kim felt a goon behind her and ducked from the henchman's swinging punch. Kim then elbowed the goon in the midsection. The henchman doubled over from the pain and was met with a swinging back hand from Kim Possible._

_The remaining seven henchmen hesitated in attacking Kim. They just saw a teenage girl defeat four of their buddies. Kim took advantage of the goons' hesitation by vaulting over a henchman and performed a drop kick to another henchman behind the thug Kim used as a spring-board. The henchman fell and Kim attacked the spring-board henchman with a karate chop to the back knocking him out._

_One of the henchmen rushed to Kim and performed a high kick. Kim caught the kick and grabbed the henchman's leg and pulled forcing the goon to do the splits. The goon felt massive pain to his groin and rolled over clutching his crotch in pain completely incapacitated._

_Another henchman tries to grab Kim. Kim felt the henchman coming and she slid between the goon's legs. Kim then stood behind the henchman and kicked him in the nuts. HARD. The remaining henchmen heard a squelching sound and clutched their groin with a grimace. That had to hurt. The henchman was on his knees grabbing his damaged privates. Kim then jumped over the downed henchman and grabbed the henchman's head while Kim was on the air and slammed the henchman's head on the ground when Kim came down._

_Two henchmen rushed towards Kim at both sides. They were able to grab her wrist and the last remaining henchman was coming to her in the front. When the henchman was near her, Kim kicked the goon between the legs. The henchman fell to his knees from the pain. Kim used the own henchman as spring-board and she jumped backwards allowing her wrists to be freed. When Kim landed on her feet she hit both henchmen's throat. The two henchmen grabbed their throats Kim followed with high kicks to both the henchmen's temple. Kim then turned to the last henchman who was still grabbing his privates. Kim knocked out the henchman with another high kick._

"_Well, well, well," said a voice behind Kim. "If it isn't my nemesis, Kim Possible. What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" _

_Kim turned and saw her blue-skinned nemesis: Dr. Drakken. Kim snorted. "Stalking? Ew. I'm here to stop your latest scheme like all the other times I faced you," Kim said._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA," Drakken laughed. "This time it will be different. I have a new weapon that could finally stop you," Drakken shouted. "SHEGO, ATTACK!"_

_From Drakken's order, a light-green skinned woman in black and green leather outfit dropped down from the ceiling. However, Shego was no alone. Three robotic women with blonde hair are with Shego._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like my new weapons: BEBE 2.0! With these new and improved androids programmed to only obey me and cannot become self-aware, they would finally defeat you," Drakken told Kim with pride in his voice."_

_Shego's hands began glowing green. "Alright princess, let's dance," Shego said. The Bebes rushed towards Kim with superhuman speed. With Kim's god-speed impulse she was able to dodged the Bebes' attacks. Kim was able to block the Bebes' attacks, but the Bebes are becoming faster. They were able to penetrate Kim's defenses and she was knocked back with a punch. Kim wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and stood up getting ready for Round 2. Before Kim can counter-attack, she was hit with a green blast from behind knocking her unconscious. _

_xxxXoXxxx_

_Kim began to wake up. Everything seemed a little blurry. She saw a figure in front of her but she can't recognize who it is. _

"_Wakey, wakey princess," a female-voice said._

_Kim snapped out of her groggy state and noticed Shego in front of her and she was tied up. _

"_Well Kim Possible, it seems you weren't all that," Drakken said. Kim saw the blue-skinne villain surrounded by his Bebes. _

"_Just you wait till I get out of this restraint. I'm going to kick your ass," Kim said defiantly. _

_Drakken laughed. "HA! And what can you do against my Bebes. They are stronger that the old models. You can't defeat them along with Shego. Face it Kim Possible, you finally lost."_

_Kim was incensed. She knows she is no match to the Bebes and Shego in a fight. It does not matter. She still have to stop Drakken._

"_Now, why don't you get yourself comfortable and watch as I finally rule the world."_

_Drakken turned to a huge monitor behind him. The monitor contained images of different cities around the world. Kim saw the iconic structures of Big Ben in London, The Eiffel Tower in Paris, The Empire State Building in New York, The CN Tower in Toronto and etc._

"_What are you planning," Kim demanded Drakken. Drakken turned to the bound ten-heroine. "Well…my plan is to launch several satellites containing over a dozen nuclear missiles. These missiles would target all major cities of the world. Once the dust clears, I can unleash my army of Bebes to subjugate the remaining human population."_

_Kim was horrified. "You can't. You'll be killing millions of people," Kim shouted. "No Kim Possible, I would be killing BILLIONS," Drakken said with a manic look. Kim turned to Shego hoping to appeal to her humanity. "Please Shego! Don't do this," Kim pleaded._

_Shego merely smirked. "Dr. D. promised me I get to rule the US or what's left of it anyway. Also, he also promised you to me," Shego said while she gently stroke Kim's cheeks. Kim turned away in disgust. Shego just chuckles. She would have fun breaking her._

"_Now, Kim Possible, watch as I become a god," Drakken said with arms out. Drakken grabbed a small device in his pocket and pressed a button. Immediately, the monitor shows a timer. Drakken laughed maniacally. Kim could only struggle and looked on in horror as she failed to save the world. _

_Just then an explosion rang out destroying a wall and a shirtless blonde teen sporting fingerless gloves and cargo pants emerged from the smoke and rubble._

"_THE BUFFOON," Drakken exclaimed in surprise. "Bebes and Shego destroy the buffoon," Drakken ordered. _

"_NO," Kim shouted. "Ron, run away, save yourself," Kim said feeling afraid of losing her best friend. Kim knows Ron can't fight the Bebes and Shego alone._

_Ron only smirked. "Don't worry Kim, I got this," Ron said witch complete confidence. _

_The Bebes ran with superhuman speed towards Ron. As the Bebes were about to hit the blonde, Ron punched the Bebes head with great force it knocked their heads out of the body. The headless androids fell. Kim, Shego and Drakken have their mouths open looking completely shocked from what they just saw. Ron, the bumbling idiot, destroyed three androids with relative ease._

_Shego fired a green blast towards Ron. Ron dodged and saw Shego leaping to him with glowing green hands and an incensed look. As Shego came down ready to deliver a fatal strike to the blonde-teenager, Ron leaped with incredible speed an aimed a kick to Shego's head. Shego's eyes widen in surprised and she was unable to block the oncoming attack. Ron's kick connected and Shego was knocked unconscious._

_Ron then turned to Drakken with an angry look. "Now, now, ease up there," Drakken said meekly with his both in front. "You don't want to do anything you might regret."_

_Ron ignored Drakken's word and continue to march towards the blue-skinned villain. "You hurt Kim," Ron said. "Nobody hurts Kim and get away with it. Nobody," said Ron in a menacing voice._

_Drakken was on his knees begging Ron for mercy. "Mercy, please," Drakken begged. Ron ignore Drakken's pleas and begun to pummel the villain. Once Ron was done, his hands were covered with Drakken's blood. Drakken would live, but he would never hurt KP again._

_Ron walked towards the shocked Kim Possible. "Are you alright KP," Ron said with concern in his voice. Kim, still speechless, could only nod her head. Ron removed Kim's bindings and carried her bridal style. Kim blushed being so close to Ron's naked torso and feeling Ron's hard muscles._

_Ron carried Kim out of Drakken's lair. Once they were outside, Ron got a device in his pocket and pressed a button to detonate the C4s Ron placed on Drakken's evil devices to destroy it. Explosions rang throughout the lair destroying the satellites and the Bebe factory. Fire soon engulfed the lair. Kim looked up to her saviour's rugged looks. The fire from the lair bathed Ron with an ethereal glow that made him even more handsome in Kim's eyes._

_Kim saw a small aircraft and the two teens soon boarded it. Kim saw Ron enter the cockpit and began piloting the aircraft. They were soon off Drakken's island in the Pacific. Ron turned on the auto-pilot and went to check on Kim. Ron saw Kim resting in one of the lounge chairs. The two teens both smiled at each other._

_Ron held Kim's hands. "Thanks for saving me," Kim said softly. "It's alright. You know I'll do anything for you KP," Ron said looking intently in Kim's eyes. Kim blushed and smiled. Suddenly, a thought popped in Kim's head. Kim turned to Ron with lust in her eyes._

"_I think it's time for the damsel to reward her saviour," Kim said in a sultry voice. Ron, completely oblivious, asked, "What did you have I mind?" Kim did not answer and leans in and kiss Ron._

_**WARNING: (Lemon ahead, if you don't like it, skip ahead)**_

_Ron was shocked. He was kissing Kim. Ron wanted to push Kim away but the kiss felt so good. Soon the two teens were exploring each other's mouths with their tongue. Kim ran her hands all over Ron's muscular torso. Ron broke the kiss and lifted Kim's shirt off. They then resume their make-out sessions._

_Kim's hand soon snaked towards Ron's pants. Ron broke the kiss to tell Kim they should resume their activities in the bedroom in the back of the aircraft. _

_Once inside, Kim pushed Ron on the Queen-sized bed. Ron fell on his back while Kim walked towards him in her bra and cargo pants. Ron's member was squeezing painfully in his pants. Ron was about to remove his pants when Kim's hands stopped him. Ron looked at Kim inquisitively. _

"_Let me do it," Kim said. Ron watched as Kim removed his pants and boxers revealing his throbbing member. Kim gasped at the size of it. Kim the soon began gently kissing Ron's member. Ron moaned. Kim smirked liking the effect she has on Ron. Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her closer. _

"_It's not fair that I'm the only one naked," Ron said. Ron's hand immediately removed Kim's bra exposing the red-head's hardened nipples. Ron's mouth gently sucking on one of Kim's nipple while he stroke Kim's other nipple. Kim moaned from Ron's performance. Ron soon removed himself from Kim's chest and rolled her on her back. Ron then removed Kim's pants and panties revealing Kim's wet pussy._

_Ron dived into Kim's pussy and began to lick. Kim bucked her hips from pleasure. Ron continue licking and soon inset a finger. Kim was now moaning and panting heavily. _

"_Please…Rom…give…it…to…me," Kim said panting. Ron smirked and lined his pulsing member to Kim's entrance. With a grunt, Ron entered Kim. Kim cried from the pain and pleasure of Ron's penis. Ron was soon thrusting hard and Kim soon matched Ron's thrusts. _

'_God, Kim is so tight,' Ron thought._

'_Oh God, Ron is so big. His dick is filling me up,' Kim thought. "C'mon Ron, harder," Kim cried. Ron thrusts even harder his dick was soon inside Kim's womb. _

'_Oh my God! His dick is inside my womb!'_

_Ron felt he was nearing his climax._

"_I'M CUMMING KIM! I'M CUMMING," Ron cried. "Do it Ron, fill me with your seed," Kim said._

_With a great cry, the two teens climaxed together. Ron collapsed beside Kim and held Kim closer to him._

_**Warning: (Lemons end)**_

_Kim Possible snuggle closer to Ron's chest. She looked up to Ron's eyes and smiled. Ron smiled back at her._

"_I love you," Kim said._

"_I love you too," Ron said._

_Kim's smile grew even wider and closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Ron kissed Kim on the top of her head and he too soon rifted to sleep._

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE! IT'S PAST SEVEN ALREADY YOUNG LADY. GO DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT DINNER! NOW!"

Kim's eyes immediately snapped open. She looked at her clock. It said 7:24. Kim was mortified. It was partly because she slept past 7 and mostly because she remembers the vivid dream she had with Ron. Kim soon realized the wetness between her legs and soon began to blush. She clambered out of her bed to eat dinner and hopefully for her to forget her dream.

Kim saw her mom glaring at her. "What were you doing young lady? I already called you several times," Anne said. "I was sleeping," Kim said blushing when images of her and Ron flashed through her head.

Kim sat down and began to eat dinner. She ignored the conversation between the tweebs and her parents.

"Are you alright Kimmie-cub," a voice said.

"Huh." Kim was in deep-thought that she had not heard her father, James Possible speak.

"I said are you alright, you've been very quiet," her dad said. "I'm fine," Kim said. Both her parents knew she was lying. Before they could question her Kim asked to be excused.

"Alright honey," Anne said. She would talk to Kim later.

Once Kim was upstairs she entered the bathroom to take a shower. Kim let cold droplets of water hit her skin to allow her body to cool. Her body has been feeling so hot ever since that dream.

'Oh God! What is happening to me? I can't believe I dreamt having sex with Ron.'

After her shower, she climbed on her bed and began to do her homework. She lost hours of doing her homework.

It was 10:30 when Kim's mom knocked on Kim's door. "Kimmie, are you awake," Anne asked. "Yeah," Kim responded. Anne entered the room and saw Kim sitting on her bed holding her notebook with an open textbook in front of her. Some papers are scattered on her be.

"I just finished," Kim said after she saw her mother's look. "Okay," Anne said. Kim put down her notebook and Anne removed some papers and sat down on Kim's bed.

"Are you okay Kimmie? During dinner you were spacing out? Is something bothering you," Anne asked.

"No mom. Nothing is bothering me," Kim said. "You know I only asked because I love you. If you need somebody to talk to I'm here," Anne said gently. "I know mom," Kim said. The mother and daughter remained silent for a while. Anne mentally sighed She won't get what is bothering Kim and she won't force Kim to tell her. She bid Kim goodnight and left.

Kim put her homework in her bag and get ready for sleep.

'I hope I don't get any more raunchy dreams with Ron.' Kim laid down on the pillows and soon drifted into sleep dreaming about a blonde-boy.

Kim was not alone. Throughout Middleton, all the girls and even some guys were dreaming about Ron Stoppable.

_Stoppable Household:_

Ron Stoppable shivered. Ron doesn't know why, but he felt something weird is going on with the students in school and he would find out why.

* * *

AN2: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is my first time writing an action scene and lemons. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Ron Stoppable woke up amidst the shrilling sound of his alarm clock. The blonde's heavy-lidded eyes wandered to the clock. It read 7:00 a.m. Ron groaned and turned off the alarm. Ron laid back down and pulled his covers over his body.

"Ugh." Ron groaned. 'I'm so tired.' The blonde was unable to sleep properly last night. He felt uncomfortable for the whole night. Ron fidgeted under his covers trying to find a little more sleep. When Ron was unable to find a little bit of rest, he pulled off his covers and stared at his ceiling. Ron relieved a big sigh. He should get up from bed and get ready for school. Ron willed his body to rise and to prepare for another school day.

Ron went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He saw the lights downstairs opened. His parents must have left already. His parents said that they had to go to work early. This was not a new to Ron. His parents sometimes had to go to work early.

Ron went inside the kitchen and pulled out a small bowl from the cupboards and grabbed a spoon in the drawers. Ron then went to the dining room and set the bowl down. He returned to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal box in the cupboards. Ron then went to the refrigerator and got a pitcher of milk. He went back to the dining room and poured the cereal and milk in the bowl. Ron sat down and began eating his breakfast.

After Ron was done eating his breakfast and washing the bowl, he went upstairs to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth, Ron walked to his closet to wear in school. Ron rummaged through the clothes in his closet looking for his signature red jersey and black shirt worn underneath.

'What the…I know that I still had some clothes left.' Ron ran to the laundry in the basement. He saw a basket of dirty clothes waiting to be washed.

'Oh man! I forgot to do laundry last night. I told mom I was going to do it since I was going to wash Felix's shirt with my clothes.'

Ron went upstairs looking downtrodden. 'What the hell am I supposed to wear now?' All the shirts in his clothes were tacky. He has been meaning to donate them for some time. Some of the shirts have multiple colours that it made Ron look like a parrot. Some have cheesy images on the shirt. If he wore any of the shirts in his closet, the other students would laugh at him. Ron continued to rummage through his closet hoping for a miracle that he does not have to go to school looking like a dork. Finally, as if his prayers had been answered, Ron saw a plain black t-shirt hidden amongst the clothes. He held up the t-shirt.

'I remember this. This was my shirt when Kim and I were first starting out in the hero business.'

Ron smiled when nostalgia began to overcome the boy. He remembered their very first mission. A collector of Cuddle Buddies was trapped in a laser grid along with its designer. When Ron saw the hit on Kim's website he was so excited. He thought this was when Team Possible could go global.

When they arrived to save the two men, Kim dazzled everyone with her athletic abilities by dodging all the lasers and grabbing the device in the middle of the grid to turn off the lasers.

Ron's smile grew even wider remembering just how awesome Kim Possible was and still is. He was very lucky of being friends with the most awesome girl in the entire world. He recalled being mesmerized by Kim's moves and…and…a monkey. Ron frowned.

'A monkey? Why would I remember a monkey?' Ron shook his head and put the thought in the back of his mind. He pulled the black shirt over his head.

'It's a bit tight.'

The t-shirt tightly hugged Ron's body. The t-shirt is like a second skin that it shows Ron's abs and the hard muscles of his back. Ron looked himself over to a mirror and when he was satisfied of his looks, Ron grabbed his bag and headed to school.

XxoxXPossible Residence

When Kim woke up she was disappointed of finding herself in her room alone. She remembered her dream when she and Ron were cuddling on a bed after making love. Kim's face immediately heated up.

Kim climbed out of bed and get ready for school. She went downstairs and was assaulted with the wonderful aroma of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Good morning honey," Anne Possible said.

"Good morning," Kim answered.

Kim sat down on the table and began eating breakfast.

Anne turned to Kim and asked, " So honey…how is Ronald these days?"

Kim looked confused. "He's fine, I guess." Anne nodded her head. Unknown to Kim, Anne went to check in on her in the middle of the night. She was not prepared with what she heard. She saw Kim's sleeping form fidgeting and heard Kim moaned Ron's name. Anne's eyes grew wide with shock. Her daughter was moaning her best friend's name in the middle of the night.

"So…nothing interesting happened?"

"Kim shook her head. "Nope…nothing happened."

Anne remained unconvinced. There has to be a reason why Kim was moaning Ron's name. She would need to press Kim harder to find out more. Anne was about to say more when her husband entered the kitchen.

"Okay Anne, I'll be leaving now. I love you," James said. He leaned to Anne and kissed her on the lips. She watched her husband leave the house and turned to Kim. She saw Kim's spot empty. Anne sighed. She would talk to Kim later.

Kim went upstairs feeling uncomfortable. She felt uncomfortable with her mom's inquisition and needed to leave the room.

Kim went to her closet and began picking out what clothes to wear. She rummaged through her wardrobe and picked a light pink v-neck t-shirt that showed a hint of cleavage. She then put on a light-blue skirt to go with the top.

When Kim went downstairs, her mother raised her eyebrow wondering why Kim was looking dressed up.

"Okay mom! I'm leaving now! Bye!" Kim slammed the door not wanting to answer her mom's looks.

XxoxX

Middleton High school

Ron was walking to his locker with his head down. He felt the other students' stares and point of fingers to him. He heard the hallway buzz with whispers, no doubt about himself. Ron felt uncomfortable with this kind of attention. Ron has no problem with getting attention, as long as he knows the reason why he is getting them.

"Hey Ron! How are you?" Ron was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked behind and saw Felix coming towards him.

"Hey Felix! I'm fine…Hey listen…Um…I kind of forgot to wash your t-shirt…is it possible for me to return it tomorrow?"

"Yeah man! It's no problem," Felix said. He decided to accompany Ron to his locker. "So Ron…what's with the new look?" Ron looked confused.

"What new look?"

"C'mon man! You know…the tight shirt without the baggy red jersey."

"Oh!" Ron rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish. "Yeah…I…um…forgot to wash my clothes last night. And I don't have anymore clothes, I decided to wear my old ones."

"I see. I thought because it was something else."

Ron tilted his head sideways looking inquisitively at Felix. "What do you mean," Ron said.

Felix blushed looking uncomfortable. "Um…you know…" Felix rolled his hands hoping Ron would understand.

"No, I don't know," Ron said looking exasperated.

"You know…your muscles."

"My muscles? What about them?"

Felix was speechless. Was Ron completely oblivious to how his body greatly affected the entire student body? When Felix saw Ron wearing the tight t-shirt he thought he was showing off to the ladies.

Ron stared at Felix waiting for Felix to answer. "I'm really uncomfortable talking about another man's body, but…you know that your muscles are making girls drool all over you."

Ron was surprised. He had not expected that. "They are?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah man…I heard some of the girls saying how you became one of the top five hottest guys in the school within a fortnight."

They had finally reached Ron's locker and Ron remained silent digesting the information Felix said. Ron then broke out a wide grin feeling giddy of how the Ron-Man had affected all the girls in school. If the girls think he is a hottie then he can ask out any of the babes in school and they won't look at him in disgust.

"Thanks Felix," Ron said.

Felix looked confused. "For what?"

Ron just smiled and went to class with a spring in his steps leaving a bewildered Felix.


End file.
